


Images

by I_Wasnt_Listening



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate AU, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wasnt_Listening/pseuds/I_Wasnt_Listening
Summary: In a universe in which soulmates view flashes of their future lives when they touch their soulmate for the first time. Roman sees their future a bit more than Virgil does...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Images

Roman was late to work. He rushed out of the apartment complex door and into the busy walk, bustling with all types of people. Roman took a left and began to power walk, making his way through the large crowd, not caring who he rammed with his shoulders or messenger bag. Ahead he saw one man, dressed dark, but professional. His head was hunched over his phone, letting his hair fall in front of his face. He had his earbuds in, walking slow and holding up the crowd.

In annoyance, Roman rushed past the man and intentionally rammed his elbow into him. Roman immediately stopped walking and looked forward in shock.

Looked forward to his future with the dark man. 

It was quick; almost an eternity of time condensed in a quick three seconds.

He saw visions of holding hands in the sunset, foreheads rested against each other. He saw a flash of pure happiness enveloped in a kiss: Their wedding day. He saw countless moments of pure love and adoration. It was all too much, how was he this lucky?

The final image. Hands held on a bed in the hospital. The man faintly smiling. Smiling his last smile.

Roman snapped back to reality, his jaw wide open and tears flowing. He was lucky enough to find his perfect soulmate, but at what cost?

He stood in the middle of the sidewalk frozen, allowing others to go around him in annoyance.

He turned around to face the man. He was crying too, smudging his makeup. But these were tears of happiness, tears of relief. The man smiled wide as he completed his turn to face Roman in full. He began to speak.

"I-I can't believe it! I... I always thought it wasn't going to happen, that I didn't deserve it but, here you are!"

Roman replaced a shocked expression with that of a pleasant one, a mask of his realization.

"...Yes. I'm here." Roman looked down at the sidewalk for a brief moment before looking up with a smile and continuing. "I'm here with you."

The man stepped forward and nervously reached forward. Roman reached out as well, connecting their hands and earning a gasp from his companion. "Forever. Until the unforeseeable future decides our parting." He spoke his words like soft poetry. And Roman could feel his heart crack in half at yet another realization:

His soulmate did not see the image of his death. Roman composed himself through a well-rehearsed mask of a pleasant smile.

"Until our parting."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY! I don't intend to write sad stuff like this, but often I find that my fingers slip. If you need something to feel a bit better, I have a Prinxiety/Logicality Christmas fic that you can read!


End file.
